


the tale of the golden dragon

by valicia17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valicia17/pseuds/valicia17
Summary: this fic is inspired by the manwha a tale of yellow dragon  credit to the original story maker i see the webtoon and thinking of making this   , i make a little change of the story to suit the character and how i want the story goes not all of it is the same  .   boo seungkwan were doing his late night delivery as usual but suddenly he get hit by a car and get up on the strange world . he awakens on the kingdom of heiyoung and suddenly everyone calling him emperor . soon seungkwan discover that he meet the protector god of the kingdom is golden dragon and he have to give him a life force as the job of emperor . as seungkwan do his daily routine giving the dragon a life force he fall deeper into the golder dragon cold embrace suddenly he doesnt want to come back to his world .
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the tale of the golden dragon

“this will be the last order after that you can go home”  
“ thank you eommonim , goodnight I will go now”  
“ see you tomorrow ,be careful on your way home”  
“ yeah eommonim “ I bow to her then I walk out to the door  
I close the door behind me then walking to the motorcycle  
“ boo seungkwan is the last order , we can do it” I give myself an encouragement  
I then put on the helmet then put the food order on the delivery box , I get on the bike and start ride away from the store . after a couple a minute I arrive on the place where my last delivery end . I turn off the engine and take off the helmet then walked to the house door. I knocked on the door twice then there a voice of an old lady “ wait a minute” she said . “ is okay maam you can take your time “ I said . then the enterence door is open there an old lady come out . “ im sorry is take to long” she said . “ no its okay its not that long “ I said . then I give her the food “ its gonna be 3.500 won” I said . “ okay wait a minute, I gonna go take the money first” she said . “ okay “ I said then she go inside . her voice is so soothing it remember me of my grandma Its been a long time since I call her I should give her a call later . the old lady comeback and give me the money “ this “ she said . “ okay the change gonna 500 “ I said . “ no its okay you can keep the change “ she said . I looked at her shocked “ no maam its okay its too much “ I said . “ no its already late too its okay its not that much “ she said to me with a warm smile . I dumbfounded then I bow to her “ thank you so much “ I said while smiling . “ no its okay , its already late go home quickly “ she said . “ yeah maam thank you so much “ I said while bow to her one more time . then she wave at me slowly and close the door . I sigh while look at the money in my hand and smile “ I must be lucky today to get this much tip , lets quickly go home then wash up so I can watch my favorite drama later “ I said . then I quickly get on my bike and start my motor and quickly ride away from there to get back to my home . i ride my motor while observing my surround seeing when at night the road is so quite . there only a little car and motorcycle around this time the road light all being turn on give the vibe really calming . today work a little hard there many delivery and the range between each delivery place is far , I feel my butt and back all is hurt at home I will bath on hot water later . then after a couple minute I finally arrive on my place . I quickly get off from my bike and take off my helmet . I quickly going inside . hah today finally finish , I open my shoes and going inside “ im home “ . I look around there no answer at all . “ did noona gonna come home late “ I wonder then I shrug my shoulder walking off to my bedroom . I throw my bag on the ground then throw myself on the bed . im so tired want go to sleep right away but I can’t my body all feel so sticky I need to quickly wash up so I can go to sleep right away . I lazily get myself up and go to the bathroom . “ I need to quickly wash up before she coming home “ . I then quickly get my clothes and quickly go to the bathroom and take a shower . 10 minute later I finish take a shower and get out from the bathroom . as I get out my sister just come home from work . “ wow today you come home late huh “ I said to her . “ yeah my boss so annoying she make all of the team stay up for working “ she said while taking off her high heel . “ well he suck “ I said . “ yeah he is im tired im going to bed“ she said while sigh .” you don’t take a shower ?” I said . “ eung , im to tired im gonna go sleep “ she said walking past then she walking to her own room . “ don’t forget to take off your make up before going to sleep “ I said in loud voice . “ yeah I know “ she said her voice from inside her room . “ I’m sure she gonna forget about it “ . then I walked to my room and going inside I turn the light off and quickly throw myself on the bed and close my eyes . pull my blanket over my body and get myself a comfortable position closing my eyes .  
“ hey where are you going we need to go for prepare the celebration “ . I hear someone voice like talking to me “hey why are you only standing there lets go “ . the same voice talking again I look around and see there tiny little boy but why he have like cat ear and tail . then suddenly I feel hand on my shoulder “ we don’t need to rush cat “ someone with deep soothing voice I look beside me to see the person but when I look up to his face its all blur and black I only can see he have short hair . “ but we need to get there quickly before rabbit wil scold me “ the cat boy said . “ don’t worry I will tell her later “ the person beside me said and pat the boy head . “ come on lets go” he said face me then lead me the way . we walking to the big red door . then we stop infront of it then the person beside me said “ are you ready “ . then the door open there a big white light hit my eyes then I open my eyes to see what it is . I suddenly I hear a big sound of big bell ringing loudly .when I open my eyes suddenly im on my room .  
“ what happen “ I said then quickly sit up . then I looked at my phone beside me and see is keep ringing I turn it off and see the clock it said 8 am “ oh yes today I have class at 9 am “ I sigh and quickly get my ass up from my bed get out from my room . as I get out from my room I see my sister were cooking breakfast in the kitchen “ wow why today you get up early even making breakfast “ I said surprise cause I never see her even cooking in the kitchen on my life . “ I just on good mood suddenly my boss is sick and today we all can get a day off , so I want to start my day early and more enjoy it , its my first day off since I get on the company “ she said sigh happily . “ please do this more often “ I said . “ shut up just go to shower already today I try make a pancake , so quickly go and try my pancake “ she said . “ yeah , I hope I didnt die eating that “ I said while walking to the bathroom . “ shut up just go “ she said . I going inside bathroom and I look myself infront of mirror “ god you look worse “ I said to myself . and quickly wash my face and brush my teeth . “ hah last night it were really a strange dream , why that dream feel so real “ I said while looking my reflection in the mirror . “ uh whatever lets just quickly shower before she scream “ as I finish my sentence I hear sister scream “ what take you so long quickly !” she scream from outside . “ shut up I just going to take a bath you keep bothering me “ I scream back and going inside shower and turn on the shower . warm water run over my body , I sigh feel relaxed and start washing my body and my hair . as I done I get a towel and dry myself up then quickly change into my clothes . I put my towel over my shoulder as I walked out from the bathroom . “ hey what take you so long the pancake will be cold “ she said . “ its my choice “ I said and sit on the dining table infront of my sister . “ quickly try this “ she said while pushing plate of pancake infront of me . “ the visual doesn’t look so bad “ I said . “ yes I know just try it “ she said .” impatient “ I said then take my fork and cut the pancake and take one put it inside my mouth . “ hmmm actually not so bad “ I said while chewing . “ yeah right “ she said smiling happily and sigh . “ quickly eat it and go “ she said . I eat my pancake “are you today have work too ?” she said . “ yeah today I have midnight shift too “ I said while eating pancake . “ okay then “ she said “ why do you ask ?” I said . “ nothing “ she said . I looking at her strangely then suddenly something come to my head I look at her with surprise “ are you going to invite your boyfriend and doing the deed HERE” I said .” WHAT NO I DON’T “she said . “ THEN WHY YOU CANT LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN YOU SAID THAT “ I said . “ SHUT UP “ she said . she definitely ging to invite her boyfriend over . “ ugh if when im home I found you two doing something stupid im gonna kill him “ I said. “ shut up you not mom” she said . “ because mom not here that why I telling you to be careful “ I said . “ yeah I know “ she said . suddeny we in silence I just sigh and go back to eat pancake .” you know I just worry about you after your last boyfriend “ I said . “ yeah I know “ she said . I finish my pancake and quickly go back to my room for changing clothes , take my phone and my bag then get ou from the room . I go to the front and put my shoes on . “ Im going “ I said to my sister . “ yes, be careful on your way “ she said . I then get out from the house and start walking to the my motor and start ride away from my house . as I ride my motorcycle the vibe is so different from last night the street feel so full of people and there more car in the morning . after 15 minute ride I arrive on the university and I park my motorcycle . as I get off my motorcycle suddenly there someone calling my name “ seungkwan ah “ . then I turn around and see its my friend moonbin . “ what “ I said looking at him . he run at me then stop infront of me while gasping for air . “ what happen” I look at him worry . but he just look at me . “ yah moonbin “ I said . he suddenly grab my shoulder and said “ do you already finish mr kim homework “ . I just sigh “ you literally just that you running like that , yeah I already finish it “ I said . “ what why you don’t tell me “ he said . “ WHAT!, I already try to remember you yesterday afternoon “ I said . “ why afternoon you should tell me at night “ he said . “ you stupid I have work “ I said . he then sigh I looked at him “ you can copy mine “ I said while sigh . “ but its too many and its first period “ he said .” then what will you do “ I said . “ I just tell mr kim to give me more time , I just pray he in good mood “ he said . “ then goodluck for you “ I said . then we together walked enter the building . “ hey you later have work again “ he ask . “ yeah I do and another till midnight shift “ I said while sigh tired . “ what isn’t your boss a little cruel “ he said . “ well is just she cant help it the usual person charge for the midnight delivery shift is sick “ I said . “ then the other workers” he said . “ she is old and another workers can’t do it so I volunteer I cant make an old lady doing delivery at midnight “ I said. “ well you true but fo three days you look like zombie every you come to class “ he said . “ well I cant help it “ I said . “ please don’t be sick “ he said . “ yeah I will “ I said smiling at him . then we enter the class .

“ bye see you tomorrow “ he said . “ yeah bye “ I said then I ride my motorcycle and go to the store . as I arrive I go inside “ good evening seungkwan “ mrs. Shin . “ good evening “ I said . “ is today the store is busy “ I said . “ yeah today a little because there someone ordering for a party “ she said . “ ah is it many “ I said . “ im sorry you have to delivery this later “ she said feel sorry . “ no its okay , im young I can do it “ I said reassuring her . “ im sorry after you finish this party delivery you can go home “ she said . “ what about the other “ I said . “ I will close the store early today cause the for the party one is order is pretty big we lack of ingredient “ she said . “ okay then “ I said . then I go helping the kitchen and serving on the table . then after all the costumer leave the store at 8 pm . “ you can go delivery this “ she said . “ why the order is at late night “ I said . “ we don’t know too it’s a little strange , its customers want right “ she said . “ yeah, then I go first “ I said . “ be careful on your way cause your bike will be a little more heavy “ she said . “ yeah im okay “ I said . then I ride on the bike “ wow this really more heavy “ I said as struggle to balance the bike . then I ride away from the store and go to the delivery place . as I arrive on the delivery place and give the food to the person . I quickly came back to my motorcycle . I just sit on my motor cycle and sigh looking at the sky . “ today sky so beautiful and clear i can see the start clearly “ . I feel good today as I look at the moon suddenly I remember last night strange dream . “ why that dream feel so real and déjà vu “ . why all of out other dream this one is that I remember clearly . “ forget it is just a dream anyway “ then I start my motorcycle . I ride my motorcycle while humming . as I comfortably ride my bike suddenly as I cross the intersection suddenly there a big light coming on my side and as I turn to see a big car coming into my way without me knowing that car hit me and I lose conscious and my sight become white .  
I feel a cold breeze run through and then I hear someone voice “ hey look at this look our new emperor he already coming “ . “ really I will let know the chancellor “ another person said . I slowly open my eyes and sit myself up . “ what the hell just happen to me “ I said and I run my eyes surround me “ what the hell where I am, doesn’t I just come home after doing the last delivery “ .i look surround me and oll of it look like old Korean building . then I see the same cat boy on my dream last night “ what the hell where I am , am I dreaming right now “ I said and slap my face . “ ow it hurt “ I said . “its not dream “ the boy said . “ what who are you why im here “ I said . “ im cat and now you is the new emperor of heiyoung “ he said while smiling happily . I look at him stangely “ WHAT EMPEROR ?!”

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna update my work every week i think because i im gonna work on my other verkwan and gyuboo fic


End file.
